To interact with other components, a photonic integrated circuit may be designed to transmit light to, or receive light from, such other components. On the photonic integrated circuit, light may travel in modes guided by optical waveguides. Efficient coupling into or out of such a mode may require changes in mode size or shape, and may also require careful alignment, which may increase the cost of assembly. Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive system and method for efficient optical coupling to optical waveguides in a photonic integrated circuit.